Chance
by GR4YS
Summary: Sasuke is a rich man, with a good job and a emotionless face, but when he hires a cute and clumsy actress, Hinata, to pretend to be his wife and his maid, will things change in his life? Will a relationship form? Will Sasuke begin to show emotions? Stay Tuned! Thank you kimmy flare for the idea! ON HIATUS!
1. Chance Chapter 1

Chance- Chapter 1

Thank you Kimmy Flare for giving me the idea!

Before we start a brief synopsis of the characters would be nice:  
Sasuke, one of the main characters, is in his mid twenties, he has no facial expressions and doesn't laugh, have very much fun, is cheap but has a lot of money.

Hinata, one of the main characters, is in her mid twenties also, is very pretty but has no money, lived in a small house and is on the verge of having is go into bankruptcy and lose the house. She has bad luck and is clumsy.

Now the story-

Sasuke wakes up at 7:30 a.m. sharp every week day, it's a habit now; it's all according to schedule for him. He brushes his teeth, brushes his hair and puts on his suit. Ties his tie and his shoes, and then zips up his jacket. He takes the coffee out of the coffee maker and pours himself a cup.

Right when he is about to leave his phone rings and he runs to get it.

Sasuke, "Hello?" He says tiredly

Naruto, "Hey bro! It's me! Naruto."  
"Why did you call me, you know I have to go to work at this time."  
"Come on, can't a bro just talk to you for a sec?"  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I've decided I'm coming over this weekend."

"Why?"  
"Well, it has been years since we have talked face to face, and I want to see your wife, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."  
Sasukes mind, "Oh yeah, I forgot lied to him about me having a wife."  
Naruto, "So, I'll be their this Saturday, 6 p.m., okay?"  
"I guess."  
"See you soon."  
The phone hangs up then Sasuke looks at his watch.

"Shit, it's almost time for work!"  
Sasuke runs to his car and hops onto the wheel and drives away to his job.

*At Work*

Sasukes mind, "What am I going to do? I can't reveal this lie to him, it is the only thing I've got over him."

His co-worker then walks up to him and pats him on the back.

Shino, "Hey bud, what'cha doin'?"  
Sasuke, "Trying to fix the bugs left in this program then I'll be done as long as I can get the encryption codes by tomorrow."  
"Work, work, work, is that all you do? How about a break from this for a while?"  
"I don't think so, I'm busy."  
"Busy, shmusy, just for a sec, lets go to the water fountain and relax for a minute."  
Sasuke then looks at his watch and says:  
Sasuke, "I guess I can spare a minute."  
Shino and Sasuke walk over to the water fountain and they both pour themselves some water out of the dispenser.

Shino, "So, how has life been treating you?"  
Naruto, "Fine."  
"Fine, just fine he says. I think its time you got break from this dump for a while."  
"What do I need a break for? Nothing or rather no ones waiting for me at home, nor do I have anything to do after work."

"That's exactly why you've gotta get your head outta the game plan, man. Listen, why don't you go out with me and the guys tomorrow after work? We are going to the bowling al…"  
Sasuke then looks at his watch.

Sasuke, "Look at the time, minutes over, back to work."  
Later the day.

Sasukes mind, "Oh yeah, I forgot about my brother being here this Saturday, maybe I should hire a fake wife, an actress."  
Sasuke laughs in his mind but shows no facial emotion

Sasukes mind, "Actually, that's not a bad idea, I'll try that as soon as I get home."

*After work: At home*

Sasuke turns on his laptop and connects to the internet.

Sasuke, "Lets see, hire actresses."  
He clicks on a page and gets the phone number, he then dials the number and someone picks up.

Lynda, "Thank you for calling Avid acting, Lynda speaking."  
Sasuke, "Oh, hey Lynda, I need an actor to come here and pretend to be my wife for few days."  
Lynda, "Okay, anything else?"  
"Yeah, make sure she can cook… and give me the cheapest one you could find."  
Lynda, "O…okay, and will that be all?"  
He then gives his location and his credit card number.

Lynda, "Thank you for choosing Avid Acting!"  
They hang up at the same time and then Lynda thinks to herself

Lyndas mind, "Man, what a cheapskate."

Sasuke, "Now, all I have to do is set up a room for my 'wife' and then the rest is a done deal."

*Next Morning*

"Ring, Ring, Ring…" went Hinatas phone as it rang.

Hinata, "Hello"  
Hinatas boss, "Hinata, I've got a job for you."  
"Really? I'm so glad! Where is it?"  
"Oh its at _ in _road."  
"Great! I know where that is. What do I have to do? And when do I have to be their."  
Then everything was explained to her.

Hinata, "Thanks soo much for entrusting me with this job!"  
Hinatas boss, "Sure, just try not to mess anything up."  
Hinata, "You can count on m…"  
Then she tripped onto the floor.

Hinatas boss, "Hinata? Are you their?"

"Uh, I'm fine sir, thanks again."

"Good luck."  
He hung up while Hinata was trying to get herself orientated again.

Hinata, "Looks like I've got a job for the time being!" She then jumps in enjoyment, but then trips on her foot and fall back onto the floor.

Hinata, "Eww-Guw!"

*Later that day*

Hinata arrives by a taxi and as soon as she arrives she looks at the huge home that she will be residing in.

Hinata, "Wow, look how big it is! This guy must got a lot of money!"  
She rings on the door bell and a man opens the door, it's Sasuke.

Sasuke, "Welcome, come inside."  
Hinata, "Why thank you."  
She walks cheerfully inside looking and inspecting the huge home.

Sasuke, "So you are the actor?"  
Hinata, "Yep, I am, I will be portraying your wife right?"  
"That's true; please sit down so I can explain things to you."  
She sits on a big red couch.

Sasuke, "Well, for starters, we should set up some rules, rule number one, never sit on my couch."  
Hinata smiles away cheerfully not noticing that she is sitting on his favorite couch.  
Sasuke, "Ahem…"  
Hinata, "Oh, you mean this one?"  
Sasuke nods. Hinata sits on one of the lovely chairs with pillows on the seat.

Sasuke, "Well, rule number two, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner you will be cooking."  
Hinata, "Sure, my original goal was to become a chef until my uncle decided he…"  
Sasuke, "Great! That brings us to rule number three, never speak unless spoken to."  
Hinata then looks down at her hands.

Sasuke, "Rule number four, when my brother comes this Saturday, make sure you have a fancy feast prepared for us, you can eat where we eat that day, but till then you will eat in your room, which you will have to clean in a regular basis and the rest of the house also."  
Hinata then frowns at him.

Hinata, "I'm not a slave, I'm a hired actor!"  
Sasuke, "Great, now I hired you to act like a maid."  
Sasuke then looks at her straight into the eye, goes up the stairs and says-

"Get some rest, you are going to need it."  
Hinatas mind, "Man, what did I sign into?"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	2. Chance Chapter 2

Chance Chapter 2-

*Next Morning*

Sasuke, "Rise and shine." He walked up to the bed she was sleeping in; it was a plain brown bed with pink flowers on the blankets.

Hinata, "Uh…. Just ten more minutes."  
Sasukes head, "I've got an idea."  
Sasuke, "Breakfast is ready!"

Hinata then jumps out of her bed and yells

Hinata, "Breakfast?" Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Sasuke, "Now that you are awake, why don't you make us some breakfast?"  
Hinata, "Darn it, it was such a lovely dream too!"  
Sasuke, "I would like to eat some American styled food today, so I'd like some French toast and warmed up syrup, thank you."  
"*Sigh* I guess I've no choice."  
Sasuke then taps the tip of her nose with his finger

Sasuke, "You better get to it then."  
She lightly blushes and nods.

Sasuke, "Your bathroom is over their." He points at a door that has a flower design on it.

Hinata, "Thank you, I'll get breakfast done asap."

"I would hope so, oh yeah, and the toothpaste is in the drawer."  
"Okay".

Sasuke then walks out the room closing the door behind.

Hinata takes off her one-piece pajama set and looks for her other clothes. She picks out a pink t-shirt with flower designs on it and a pair of white pants.

Hinata, "Okay now to brush my teeth."  
She goes to the small bathroom inside her room and looks for the toothbrush.  
Hinata, "What's this?"  
She pulls out the toothbrush that was set for her to use, but the packaging was yellow with age. She then turns the thing around and sees the year it was made, it said 1995.

Hinata, "1995? Good god, this man must be a Cheap-o! I was only 5 years old when this thing was made!"

*During breakfast*  
Hinata, "Here you go."  
Hinata puts the food on his plate and pours some of the heated syrup in a little cup.

Hinata, "Hope you enjoy it!"  
Sasuke looks at her for a brief moment then looks down on the food.

Hinata then does the puppy face that translates to "Hurry up and eat it".

Sasuke, "If I die later today I am going to kill you!"

He puts some of it in his mouth.

Sasuke, "…"  
Hinata, "So… what do you think?"  
Sasuke, "Not bad, good job."  
Hinata, "Really? Thanks a ton!"  
Sasuke, "Can you give me my coffee now?"  
Hinata, "Sure."

While she walks to the kitchen to get some coffee she trips and spills all the syrup on her pants.

Hinata, "Oh no! My pants!"

Sasuke, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, its just… my pants are ruined!"  
"Why did you have to be such a klutz and spill all the syrup?"  
"I really apologize, I have two left feet."  
Sasuke smiles for a while then looks at Hinata.

Sasuke, "You know, Hinata, this is the first time a girls been over to my home."  
"Really? I would think a guy with as much money as you would have no problem in that department."  
"Not only that, its been a while since I've seen something so funny."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you see, I don't show many emotions, its just the way I was born."  
Hinatas mind, "Poor man, not being able to show emotions… I wonder why he needed a pretend maid/wife actress to be in his house though."  
"Sir, can I ask you, why did you need an actress for this job?"  
Sasuke puts his hand on his chin and thinks for a second on how he should put his words together.

Sasuke, "You see, I… my brother is coming to here and I lied to him about having a wife a while ago so if he comes and doesn't see the wife he will realize I lied so I called Avid acting and I got the cheapest actress I could get and here we are." He said this all in a breath of air, quickly.

Hinata, "Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?"  
"Nope, I like to tell it as it is."  
Sasuke lifts her up by her waist as though she weighed as heavy as a feather.

Sasuke, "Now, I will be going now, I shall get coffee at my office, I will be back around three p.m., by that time I expect the house to be clean, my clothes washed and my dinner done. I left a note on the fridge with instructions on what exactly I want you to do, okay? Bye-bye now."  
He waves Hinata goodbye with a smirk on his face translating to, "You're going to get it". As soon as he hops into his car and drives away she turns on his iPod and plays some music. All she could find was very depressive music though.

Hinata, "What kind of music is this? Emocore? Heavy metal? It's so dull."  
She then decides its time to work on the house.

Hinata, "Man is it going to be a looooooong day today."

The lists contents:  
1) Dust the house

2)Sweep the floor

3)Vacuum carpets

4)Feed my kitty, her name is Luna

5)Clean kitty litter

6)Put the clothes in the washing machine

7)Mop the rooms with the ceramic and tiles

8)Wood finish any wooden furniture

44 tasks later…

52)And please surprise me with dinner, something special now!

Hinata just stares in amazement on how big the list is.

Hinata, "Now it's a guaranteed failure on my behalf. But I have got to try my best! I cant lose this job! My career depends on it."  
She then runs to the closet to get a broom but trips on her legs and fall flat on her face.

"Ouch…."

*During Work (Sasuke)*

Sasuke, "I wonder how she is doing… now that I think about it, I don't even know her damn name, what kind of person am I?"  
Sasuke calls his home number to ask for her name.

Hinata, "Hello?"  
Sasuke, "Its me, I'm sorry to call you like this but, what is your name?"  
"Huh?"  
"I don't think 'Huh' is a name."  
"Uhm… its Hinata."  
"And I'm Sasuke."  
"I already knew your name."  
"Why don't you call me it?"  
"I thought It would be more respectful to call you sir, you are my boss."  
"Don't sweat it, just call me Sasuke, you are pretending to be my wife, remember that."  
"Well, thank you for being concerned."  
"Good bye."

*After work*

Sasuke is sitting in his car, driving to his home while he stops in front of a convenience store to take a smoke.

Sasuke, "Ahh… it feels good to do this every once in a while."  
He then goes back into it, drives a bit and then suddenly a rabbit jump in the front of the road, and he stops his car in the middle of it and saves the bunny.

"*Sigh of relief* Thank god I didn't kill it, I hate killing animals."

He then gets a phone call from someone he knows.

Sasuke, "Hello? …. Y-yeah, sure, ok goodbye."  
He jumps back into the car and begins driving towards home

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	3. Chance Chapter 3

Chance Chapter 3-

*Back at home*

Hinata, "Crap, looks like times almost up, he will be here any second now!"  
She organizes the place a bit more and looks through all the rooms and checks the floor for any dirty spots.

Hinata, "Nope, seems spotless! Too bad I have two more things in my check list to check"  
Then her attention goes to an old yellow book on his bed, she fixes the bed and then checks the book out.

Hinata, "Sounds of Silence?"  
Sounds of Silence was the title for the book, it was full of old poems and lyrics about loneliness.

Hinata, "Why does this man have the most depressing things in his house?"  
She opens it up to a random page and reads it a bit…

Hard to tell you how I feel

Everything is so unreal

Lord, but life is a hard thing to get to

Saw my shadow on the wall

Saw my love nowhere at all

Saw my life as a hard thing to get through

When you're born they carry you

When your gone the bury you

Lord, this life is a hard thing to live

And harder still to leave.

Hinata then puts the book on the book shelf and walks to the window.

Hinatas head, "Wow, those are hard words, I wonder if that's how he feels, like there is no one for him, no one cares for him, that life hasn't any purpose."  
In the middle of her thinking the door bell rings. Hinata then panics and runs downstairs and opens the door wide open.  
Sasuke, "I see you don't bother to ask who's at the door before you answer it."  
Hinata, "Well, I didn't think I would need to, I knew it was you."  
"Its okay, I don't mind, just be careful next time, I don't think you come with a refund in case I break you."  
Hinata then smiles disappointingly.

Hinatas head, "Even at times like this, he still is stingy."  
Sasuke, "Let's see how well you did."  
He then walks through all the house with Hinata close behind him, and observes the furniture and other things in his home.  
Sasuke, "You did a good job, I'm surprised. Too bad, looks like you left out two things off the check list."  
Hinata, "Wow, how'd you know?"  
"I have got a very good memory."  
"Sorry, I just couldn't fit it with the time it took to cook too."  
"Fine, its fine… don't sweat it."  
He put his hand and gently tapped his hand on her head.

Sasuke, "I am going to be taking a shower now, so get the dinner table set up so when I'm done I can eat."  
Hinata, "Surely you can't be serious."  
Sasuke, "I am, and don't call me Shirley!"  
She giggles to her self and then smiles to him with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke, "I'm off to the bathroom, no peeking now, you hear?"  
Hinata, "Wouldn't dream of it."

*In Kitchen*

Hinata, "Okay, which plates do I use?"

She takes the girlyest ones she can find, ones that are pink with rainbows on the sides and a small rose design on the middle of it. She puts them onto the table and sets his fork, spoon, and knife on a napkin diner style.

Hinata, "Now doesn't this look professional?"

*In Bathroom*

Sasuke, "Ahh… I guess its time for me to go eat."  
He puts on his white t-shirt and short pants on (And of course underwear and socks but that's self explanatory).

He walks into the kitchen and sees Hinata cheerfully grabbing the food and getting ready to put it on the table.

Sasuke, "Do you need a hand with that?"  
Hinata, "Nope, no need to worry, Hinata is here!"  
Then before she knew it she tripped on a chair that was sticking out the table and all the food was on her and the floor.

Sasuke, "Oh my god, are you okay?"  
He goes down to help her up but then she nudges him off her. She keeps her head down and he only looks at her.

Sasuke, "Its fine, don't worry, don't stress out about this I'll just…"  
Hinata, "Why?"  
Sasuke, "…"  
Hinata, "_Why? Why? Why? Why?_... Why can't I just do something right for once in my life? I'm just a failure."  
Sasuke puts his hand on her cheek while her tears go from her eyes to his hand.

Sasuke, "You **aren't** a failure."  
Hinata, "What would you know? We've known each other for only a day."  
Sasuke then grabs the chopsticks that were on the table and goes back where she is.

Sasuke, "You mopped the floor right?"  
Hinata, "Yes but, why ask?"  
Sasuke then grabs some of the food and puts it in his mouth.  
Hinata, "Oh, you don't need to do that!"  
Sasuke, "Look, it tastes really good, so cheer up."  
She blushes lightly while looking at him straight into the eye.

Sasuke then reaches on her lap and gets some of the food that was on her.

Sasuke, "See, you taste good now like your food!"  
She looks at him, then smiles, and then she starts to cry again.

Sasuke, after a while, eats all the food that was on the floor and on her.

Hinata, "I'm so sorry for that scene I had a while ago."  
Sasuke, "No, its no problem… I… I don't know much about you at all, but that's gonna change okay?"

Hinata, "Same with me."  
They clean up the mess that was on the floor and she puts her clothes to clean.

Sasuke, "Well, it looks like a night."  
Hinata, "Sure does."  
Sasuke, "You know the plate you were carrying and broke?  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"That a family heirloom, it costed around 200 dollars."  
Hinata then looks at him with a sad, _sad_ face. She then puts a puppy face on.

Hinata, "Oh I'm sorry, I can't repay it with cash."  
Sasuke, "… Don't worry, I'll just take it off your pay check! Good night!"  
Hinata stands up, ready to protest, but then falls flat on her face.

Hinata, "Damn."

*Next Morning*

Sasuke yawns while walking down his stairs going to the kitchen.

Sasuke, "*Yawn* Good morning Hinata."  
Hinata wasn't their.

Sasuke, "Oh, not this again."  
He walks up to her room, with her clothes neatly packed, but her perfumes and make ups were everywhere.

Sasuke, "*Sigh* Guess history does repeat."  
Sasukes mind, "I got another idea."  
Sasuke, "Hinata! Sailor Moon is on!"  
Hinata then jumps out from her bed.

Hinata, "HUH? SAILOR MOON? RECORD IT WITH THE VHS!"

Sasuke, "Nice to _see_ you this morning Hinata."  
Hinata, "Awwww… I really wanted to see Sailor Moon."

"Don't worry, this morning I thought I'd throw you a bone, that's why I'm taking you out shopping."

Hinatas eyes started to glow, but then Sasuke felt her aura.

Sasuke, "Ok, wait a sec, just cause I got money doesn't mean I'll buy you anything you want, I just decided you need a new wardrobe compared to what you are wearing currently. If you are going to be me pretend wife, you need to look like one. So get dressed, were going out today."  
Hinatas mind, "Hell yeah!"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	4. Chance Chapter 4

Chance Chapter 4-

*At the Mall*

Sasuke, "*Yawn* Looks like we are here."  
Hinata, "Yippee!"  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh nothing…"  
Hinatas mind, "YEAH!"  
Sasukes mind, "I have a bad feeling about this."

*In the mall*

Sasuke, "Okay, where do you want to begin?"

Hinata, "Oh, this one here."  
She points at a store with lots, and lots of women's clothing.

Sasuke, "I guess we can begin our voyage their, just try not to bore me…"  
Before he could finish his sentence Hinata was in the store choosing clothes.

Hinata waved Sasuke over to where she was and he walked into the store to where she was.

Hinata, "Here, look at this one, what do you think of it? Does it look good on me?"  
She puts it on her body to give a glimpse of how it would look on her.

Sasuke, "Why don't you just go into the changing room and try it on their?"  
Hinata then jumps in happiness and falls down, Sasuke lifts her up back to her feet then smiles lightly.

Sasuke, "Changing rooms are that way." He points to one of them.

Hinata blushes lightly and walks up to it. She starts changing while poor Sasuke has to wait outside sitting on a bench. Once she finally gets out with the dress on she takes a twirl and looks at him seriously.

Hinata, "What do you think?" Then another twirl.

Sasuke, "Its okay."  
She goes up close to his face and (revealing a bit of her cleavage) asks:  
Hinata, "_Only_ okay?"  
Sasuke puts his hand on her face and pushes it away from his.

Sasuke, "Its fine, don't waste too much time on one freaking dress, this _was_ my day off, you know. You're lucky for having such a person take you shopping, so generous of me."  
He then pats himself on the back.

Hinata, "Whatever…"  
She then tries on more then 20 dresses and skirts and pants and jeans, poor Sasuke endured it all.

She dragged Sasuke to all sorts of stores, at the last stop she said:  
Hinata, "Hey, what don't we go to Claires and get some accessories? What is clothes without any accessories? I just can't be done!"  
Sasuke looks at her with a face of desperation to get the hell out of their.  
Sasuke, "You're just trying to crunch every dime you can out of me aren't you?"  
Hinata, "No commento!"

Hinata and Sasuke go to Claires and buy a few necklaces and hair bands and jewelry in general for her.

Sasuke sees one necklace with a star on the end, and he likes it.

Sasuke, "Hey Hinata?"  
Hinata, "What is it?"

"Try this on."  
She turns around and he puts it on her neck. Hinata faces him again with a light blush and looks at him with a happy face.

Hinata, "Is it good?"  
Sasuke, "It's great, we are definitely getting this."  
They go to leave to the mall but Sasuke notices a store that sells expensive rings and jewelry.

Sasuke, "Damn, wait a sec Hinata, I forgot the most important thing, the ring."  
Hinata, "Huh? What ring?"  
"We are pretending to be married, remember? We need a ring."  
He grabs her arm and brings her into the store.

Hinata, "Sasuke, all the rings here are super expensive."  
Sasuke, "Nah, its no big deal, just pick anyone you want, and don't worry about the price."  
Hinata then decides, hell if she's gonna pick something its going to be big and pretty.

Sasuke, "Look at this ring, don't you like it?"  
Hinata, "Wow, it's so pretty, with its diamonds around the big one."  
Sasuke, "Ok, we will get this one and I will get a basic gold ring."

*At the car*

Hinata, "Aren't these rings just precious?"  
Sasuke, "Yeah they sure are, I'm so proud of myself." He then pats himself on the back again.

Hinata, "Sasuke, thanks for everything."  
Sasuke, "No big deal at all, and don't worry…"  
He pats her on the head.

Sasuke, "I won't take this off your paycheck."  
Hinata jumps in happiness again but then fall onto the gravel.

Sasuke, "You are such a klutz, but I like that about you."  
Hinata blushes but looks the other way.

Hinata, "I don't need you to tell me that."  
Sasuke, "Let's go."

*Back home*

Sasuke puts his coat and all the bags of clothing on the floor.

Sasuke, "*Yawn* It looks like we have had a full day together. Why don't you cook us some thing to eat? ...Hinata?"

When he looked around, she was sleeping on his couch.  
Sasuke, "Didn't I say never sleep on my favorite couch? You never follow rules… you are so unorthodox… but that's what I like about you."  
He looks at her sleeping for a while and goes up to her

Sasuke, "Good night, Hinata."  
He kisses her cheek, goes upstairs and brings a blanket for her.

Sasuke, "Sweet dreams."  
Hinata, "*Snore*"

He chuckles to himself then goes into his room.

He jumps onto bed.

Sasukes mind, "I'm too tired to take a shower, I will do it in the morning tomorrow."

Sasukes heart beats quite quickly and he fells, somewhat happy. He looks down on his hands.

Sasuke, "What is this feeling? I don't know what it is… it's so strange."

He shuts off the light by clapping and goes to sleep with his jeans on.

*Next Morning*

Sasuke, "*Yawn* Darn it, I woke up extra early today, I might as well take a shower now."  
He hears a vacuum in the background.

Sasuke, "Sounds like Hinata got an early awakening too, good for her."

He takes his necessary clothes and goes into the shower.

Hinata, "Almost done… Crap, I forgot to vacuum the small carpet in the bathroom."

She picks the vacuum up and opens the door into the bathroom. She then looks up and sees Sasuke with only a towel on his waist.

Sasuke, "…"  
Hinata, "Ah….ah…"  
She then covers her face with her hands.

Sasuke, "Ahh, Hinata did you want to join me? Why didn't you just tell me? This is so unexpected!"  
Hinata turns around and runs out the door, closing it behind her.

Sasuke, "It was going to be fun, darn it!"  
He enjoys teasing her.

Hinata goes into another room with her heart beating and blushing madly.

Hinata, "That man, what was he thinking? That was embarrassing!"

Sasuke puts on his shirt and pants then goes into the room she was in.

Sasuke, "Come on Hinata, if you wanted some alone time with me, you could of just said so."  
She looks sternly at him, blushing, but serious.

Hinata, "I want no such thing."

Sasuke, "Aw, too bad, we could've had something here."  
"In you dreams." When she says this she decides to go back to work but then falls onto the floor because she tripped on a table's foot.

Hinata, "Ouch…"  
Sasuke looks at her, and laughs a bit.

Sasuke, "You can't even go a day without tripping or falling, can you?"

He picks her up by the waist, he looks at her in the eyes but she just looks down.

Hinata, "My whole life, I have been accident prone."  
Sasuke, "I can see that, did your mom drop you when you were a baby?"  
"NO! What led you to such a conclusion?"  
"_Just_ asking, no need to be defensive."  
She looks at him at the eyes madly, with fire in them.

Sasuke, "Okay now, just make some breakfast, no need to burn a wet bush."  
Hinata, "I guess so, just wait in your room, I will call you down when breakfast is ready."  
"Sure."

He goes back into the room while Hinata goes into the kitchen with her heart still beating quite quickly.

Hinata, "Why is my heart beating like this? He is cheap, and weird. But nice at times."  
She smiles to herself for a second.

Hinata, "I'm going to make this the _best_ breakfast he has ever eaten!"  
When she was done she called him down to eat what she had made.

Hinata, "Here you go, I cooked sliced bread with butter and made bacon, scrambled eggs and home cooked Meshi."

Sasuke, "Meshi? So early in the morning?"  
"My mother always made Meshi in the morning, I don't know why, but this is made with love, so please enjoy it."  
"I plan on it."  
He eats some while Hinata only looks at him for approval.

Sasuke, "Great food, well done."  
She smiles with accomplishment.

Sasuke, "Hinata, my brother is coming tomorrow, so I want you to set up a room for him, I think he is going to stay the night, since he is coming here around 6 p.m."

Hinata, "Okay, I'll do it."

Sasuke, "And whatever you do, never eat any of his chocolate."  
"What? Chocolate? Why?"  
"You will find out soon enough."

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for being so patient with this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedic or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato!


End file.
